1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mountable electronic circuit module having predetermined electrical characteristics and which is mounted on a separate circuit board so as to be electrically connected to the separate circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, various types of electronic circuit modules including various electronic components mounted on a circuit electrode on a laminated board have been disclosed. For example, in an electronic circuit module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-299775, a plurality of electronic components are mounted on a top surface of a laminated board, and a cavity is provided in a bottom surface defining a mounting surface of the laminated board. The electronic components are mounted inside the cavity to enable electrical connection to the mounted electronic components.
However, such an electronic circuit module is typically intended to be mounted on a separate circuit board and is provided with a module mounting electrode for mounting the module. It is necessary for a conventional electronic circuit module to include a wire arranged to connect electronic circuit components mounted on a surface thereof and electronic circuit components mounted therein, to the module mounting electrode using a predetermined electric circuit patterns. Such a configuration complicates a wiring electrode pattern, resulting in problems such as an increase in the number of manufacturing processes and an increase in cost. In addition, the wiring electrode pattern may make it difficult to obtain appropriate characteristics of an electronic circuit module.